Echoes
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: Vaughn and Skye's rich uncle is close to death and he wants the brothers to become friends as his dying wish, even though they are sworn enemies. So he treats them to a vacation where they can bond. Chelsea, and Jill go too. Need. I. Say. More? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is Hope. So normally, I don't write Harvest Moon stories, but I thought I would give it a go. I don't think this is very good, but I don't know. Tell me if it's good, cause then I'll keep writing. Once again, review please cause I need to know what you think. BTW, Vaughn and Skye belong to Natsume but I wish they belonged to me, *sighs.**

**Preface**

Chapter 1: Starting Points

Chelsea's legs wrap around my waist as her lips crush against mine. A low moan escapes from my mouth. She moves her lips up and down my jaw line and slides my hands down to her waist. Chelsea swiftly moves on top of me which results in both of us rolling off of the bed and onto the ground with a loud thud._ Damn, I need to get myself a bigger bed, _I think

Chelsea and I have been dating for the past three months since I've arrived at the island, and I've been staying with my Aunt Mirabelle and cousin Julia every Wednesday and Thursday.

I am immediately taken aback at my cell phone ringing. I take it out of my pant pocket and Chelsea snatches it out of my hands.

"Hello, who is this?" Chelsea giggled. I couldn't help but laugh, Chelsea was always doing spontaneous things like this. I tickle her ribs and she drops my cell phone.

"Sorry, this is Vaughn, who am I talking to?" I ask with curiosity, barely anyone calls my cell phone.

A familiar voice answers, "Hey Vaughn, it's Uncle Gordon, I got your cell number from Mirabelle, remember me?"

"Oh yes, my favorite uncle! The last time I saw you it was like what, four years ago?"

"That seems to be about right…Look Vaughn, I have some bad news," He clears his throat and his voice became quite shaky, but he continues, "I uh, I have leukemia, a rare type of cancer. I don't have much time left, and I," His voice is unstable now, "I have no children. Your all I have left for family."

Chelsea must have seen my heart broken, surprised expression because she mouths the words, "What's wrong?" I put my finger to my lip to shush her, and keep talking to my uncle.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Uncle Gordon. But, what does this have to do with me?" I ask politely. Uncle Gordon sighs as he answers,

"Since you're my only family, I wrote in my will that half of my possessions and money go to you, which is a considerable amount if I do say so myself" I am dumbfounded, I know my uncle is wealthy, but I didn't know he was this rich. To have money would mean that I could move out of the city and permanently live here with Chelsea.

"Well, uh, thank you so much! When should I visit you?" I ask awkwardly.

"As soon as you can!" My uncle replied happily. I look at Chelsea thinking how good an opportunity it would be for her to meet some of my only family.

"There's a boat leaving tomorrow, but can I bring someone?" As I say that, I stare at Chelsea and her eyes immediately light up.

My uncle chuckles and replies, "Of course, I would love to meet this person. So I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I nod my head even though he can't see me, "Yup." I respond hanging up the phone.

I stand up and help Chelsea up too. "So?" She says with a smile.

"Well, the good news is that I'm going to be receiving a large amount of money soon!" I reply, but then grimace remembering why I would be getting it, "And the bad news is that it is only because my uncle is dying." Chelsea pulls me close to her as she plays around with my hair. It's at these moments that I love Chelsea even more because she doesn't need to talk all the time; her feelings are portrayed through her actions. I tighten my grasp on her as I remember that she can come with me.

"Chelsea, would you like to come with me tomorrow?" I whisper.

She nods her head, "I'd love too Vaughn."

When I wake up the next day it is 5:30 am. My bags are packed, I've got my cell phone, I called my boss to tell him I would choose this week for vacation. Now all that's left is to get dressed and ready, and to pick up Chelsea.

I head over to the bathroom being careful not to wake Mirabelle and Julia sleeping in the next room. I quickly shut the door and take a good look at myself in the mirror. My silver hair seems to be even more silver than yesterday, I silently curse because of it. Great, I'm going to look like even more of a freak. I gaze into my deep violet eyes, Chelsea says she loves them, but to me, there just _one _of the reasons I was ridiculed in high school.

I brush my teeth furiously, and put on some deodorant. Next step is to get dressed. I pull on my black skin tight jeans which are always a struggle. Then I get on my brown belt, and black button down shirt. Next things are my brown vest, brown boots, fingerless gloves, and finally, my brown hat. What can I say? I like brown.

I check my watch, 5:46 am. I have enough time to eat. I tip-toe across the hallway as I hear Julia sleep-talking, she's calling out a name, and it's Elliot. I roll my eyes, I'm not surprised, she's been in love with him forever, and _I'm _the one that has to hear about it.

While in the kitchen I grab a bowl of porridge, my favorite food. I easily chug it down. When I'm done, I head to my bedroom and grab my bags. I remember to write a note to Mirabelle explaining that I'm gone and giving her my cell number, I doubt she'll call me though, she's been bugging me to take a vacation.

The walk over to Chelsea's farm takes about five minutes. Her farm is very simple, two chicken coops, one barn, and summer crops growing. I find Chelsea standing outside of her cozy house. She's dressed in her usual outfit; denim shorts, yellow t-shirt, orange jacket, and of course, her signature red bandana. Chelsea looks beautiful, but I'm pretty sure if you put her in a potato sack she still would.

When we lock eyes we both smile. I greet her with a short kiss.

"How are you?" I ask with a grin.

"I'm excited, but I'm kind of sad to be leaving my animals," She starts frowning, "But Julia's going to take care of them."

I reassure her, "I'm sure she'll do a great job." She stands up on her tippy-toes and gives me a kiss.

We arrive at the beach not a second too early, not a second too late, exactly 6:00 am. The captain of the ship gestures us onto the boat, and shows us our rooms. It turns out that Chelsea and I are the only people on this boat to the city, so we get to pick our room. We end up with an ugly small room, but we choose it because it was the only one with a double bed. Before we know it, we are snuggled up beside each other as we let the boat, and it's rocking, put us to sleep.

**A/N: Not bad for my first Harvest Moon Fan Fic. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm going to continue :) I'm currently working on my next chapter, and It should be up either on the 26th, or 27th! ****Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And to those of you who are reading this: Please review! Please. Please. Please. With a cherry on top? *gives puss in boots face**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love you! I had SO much fun writing this chapter. So please, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Reappearances

_Chelsea runs up to a field of green tender grass. Then she stops dead in her tracks, confusion shines across her face, almost as if she is stuck at a fork in the road. Suddenly, my mother and father appear too. They stroll up to Chelsea as my dad puts his hand on her shoulder. Mother leans close to them and whispers, "We'll make the right choice." Chelsea and Father give her a reassuring nod. _

_What are they talking about? What choice? There's no one their to…Just as I think that, two silver haired boys walk right up to them. They are standing close together. Now that they have stopped walking, I get a better look of them. _

_One is wearing the same clothes I wear, but the violet eyes draw me to the conclusion that that person is me. The other one has the same silver hair, but bright green eyes. He is dressed in a white and black leopard print t-shirt, with skin tight black jeans. His cat-like features are unmistakable, unforgettable. He is my brother, Skye. After five minutes of just standing there whispering, Chelsea, Mother, and Father walk closer to me and Skye. Naturally, they run towards Skye and admire him, praise him, love him. With a wave of his hand, Skye mouths the words, 'Goodbye.' And then I start falling into the darkness._

_

* * *

_

"No!" I yell out. I am covered in sweat and panting quickly. Chelsea walks over to me and sits on my bed. She guides my head onto her lap. Chelsea strokes my hair lovingly as she says in her soft voice, "Nightmare?" I nod my head.

"I thought you were done with those." She whispers. I've had nightmares before, terrifying, gory nightmares. They were usually about my mother's suicide.

"Me too." I murmur, though I doubt she could hear me.

Five minutes go by with us just sitting there, her stroking my hair, me caressing her hand. I feel that we have a connection through the silence, which is quite peaceful. Or _was_ peaceful until the ship's captain walks into our room to tell us that we have arrived at the city.

Hastily, Chelsea and I get off the bed and grab our luggage. Excitement starts to set in as I realize that I'm going to be seeing my uncle for the first time in four years. When we reach the dock, we see the boat sail away. Chelsea and I give a quick nod of thanks to the captain of the boat. I grab Chelsea's hand as she gasps.

"What is it?" I whisper. Then I remember that she has not step foot in this city since her parents divorced. And I don't blame her either, her dad was an alcoholic who would beat her, her mom cared a bit too much about her wardrobe to pay any attention, and all the while, Chelsea was cutting herself.

I flinch just thinking about it. I grab her and pull her even closer to me.

"I'll protect you." I say softly. Chelsea pulls away.

"I know you will, but I can take care of myself too." She murmured. That was so Chelsea. Always doing things on her own. She would never let me help her with anything, in fact, if you tried to help her she would take it as an insult.

"Of course you can. You're a strong person." She thanks me with a short peck.

We stroll away from the dock and onto a sidewalk. Bikes, cars, buses all drive past us as we take in the city. The city is gray, black, and white; the colour of any city. The air is thick and seems to choke me. The sky has no sun in it, making the city seem dreary and bland. Every where I look there are huge buildings with tiny little people working in them.

The sound of horns honking brings me back to reality. Chelsea seems to still be absorbed in all the commotion.

With a deep breathe in, I move to the edge of the sidewalk. "Taxi!" I yell out, waving my hand in the air. Within seconds, the yellow and black vehicle pulls up beside us.

Chelsea tugs on my shirt, "How did you do that?" She says, clearly impressed.

"Well country girl, I'm from the city, and here, you learn to do that." I respond, in a condescending tone.

She nods her head, "Ah, now I understand. This coming from a _cowboy_." She stresses the last word.

I look at her confused, "What ever gave you the impression that I was a cowboy?" I state jokingly, while looking down at my full on, cowboy appearance.

"OKAY, MOVE YOUR ASS IN THE CAR!" Yells the taxi man. Chelsea and I start chuckling as we put our luggage in the trunk. We step into the taxi and I shuffle around my pocket looking for a piece of paper with the address of the hospital Uncle Gordon's staying at.

"693 Collins Boulevard." I grumble to the taxi man. He gives me a funny look and then changes direction.

When Chelsea and I arrive in front of the hospital, my stomach begins to churn. Mostly because I hate hospitals, which was due to the fact that my father died in one. A bit of my nervousness was also because I can tell that as soon as I step through those doors, walk into the room, stand beside the bed, that another person I love will die there.

Chelsea squeezes my hand tightly. I look into her blue eyes and see her confident expression, "I'm right here," She whispers. I kiss her lightly on the forehead and breathe in her smell; this makes me feel a bit better.

We drag our luggage through the main room. I can hear people, wailing, moaning, hurting, and dying. The smell of rotten flesh and blood fills my mouth; it's almost as if I can taste the rusty metallic flavor that blood has. I am determined to keep my stoic expression on, just as well as Chelsea is keeping hers.

Finally, we make it to the resource center, and ask the woman for Gordon Harper. She gives me room number 308. I thank her with a nod, and Chelsea and I walk over to the elevator. As the doors close I press floor six, and soon enough, we arrive at our destination.

The door opens slowly and we get off the elevator. The whole hallway seems empty, almost as if this section is for the people who the doctors have given up on.

I search quickly and find the room 308. Chelsea gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, and states, "I'm going to the waiting room, this is something you need to face alone. I love you."

I give her a nod, and then take a deep breath in as I open the gray silver door.

Inside was a sight that I would not have expected to see in my wildest dream or craziest nightmare. Sitting on a chair, right beside a sleeping uncle Gordon, is a person who shares my blood, my DNA. A person that I want to see rot in hell. Sitting on that chair is my brother, Skye.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. I'm so mean. Well, I guess you have to wait until the next chapter is written, and, who knows when I'll write it, maybe a week from now. But you know what would make me put up my chapter even faster? It's if you guys would review. I'l make you a deal. If I get 5 reviews on this chapter before Saturday, I will put up the chapter on Saturday. And if it's ten reviews, I'll put up the chapter on Friday. Rules are that you can only comment once. REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people. SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPLOAD THIS EARLIER, I WAS SUPER BUSY! So to make it up to you, I'm going to be writing two chapters this week! YAY! Thanks so much to the people who have reviewed! Keep it up and there may be three chapters this week! BTW: This chapter gets really depressing and gory, so yeah...**

Chapter 3: Memories Resurface

"What are you doing here?" I scream at my little brother. Skye's mouth pulls up into a grin. His eyes look at uncle Gordon as he raises his finger to his lips to shush me.

"Answer me Skye!" I yell. I could care less if uncle Gordon woke up, I just want to get Skye as far away from me before I rip his face off.

Suddenly, Uncle Gordon says, "Sit down Vaughn." In his hoarse voice. I am fuming now. I thought that the money was only for me. Despite my contemplation, I sit down on a chair on the other side of his bed. I start staring at Skye, he starts smiling at me. Staring at him seems to anger me, so I decide to imagine bitch-slapping him instead.

"Now boys." Uncle Gordon says as he clears his voice, "You may be wondering why you are both here." I nod while staring at Skye, if looks could kill, Skye would be dead by now.

Gordon continues, "The reason is quite simple. I want you two to forgive and forget."

I can feel my jaw fall open as I struggle to get oxygen to my brain. _Breathe you idiot!_ I think as I kick myself in the leg.

I stare at Skye. He looks nervous, "But uncle, there would never be any problems- past, present, future- with my delightful blood brother Vaughn" _Oh yeah, It slipped my mind that Skye talked stupidly._

"Cut the bullshit Skye. I know what it's like between the two of you." Uncle Gordon murmurs. He continues, "It was like this between your father and me too." He chokes out the last word. It really affected him to see my dad die, but then again, it screwed me up too. "We were fighting all the time, trying to out do one another, starting fights with each other, creating problems." Uncle Gordon doesn't even bothering to look at us, he's staring at his hands, seeing the past, replaying these awful memories, reliving his brothers death- I do it all the time.

He keeps talking, "I didn't get a chance to apologize to him, and before I knew it, it was too late." Tears flood his eyes, "He was dead." He whispers. Suddenly, a determined look crosses his face, "But I won't let that happen to you guys, you hear me!" We nod in unison.

I wonder what Uncle Gordon is smoking, because to fix me and Skye's relationship is impossible. It's broken and unfixable. Honestly, the idea kind of makes me laugh.

"I know these relationships don't mend in a day, but I have a proposition for you guys, what if you could get to know each other better on a trip. Think of it as bonding time. The trip would be to my cabin that I own on a foreign island, two guys; the wild, the ocean, what more could you ask for?" His violet eyes fill with plead, "It would mean so much to me. Fix this before it's too late, please?"

And then I start thinking. _Maybe I should go. I mean, he's dying, It's his last wish. Maybe I could even bring Chelsea, then it wouldn't be so bad._

An uncomfortable aura fills the room. Skye is lost in deep thought. I move in my chair as my uncle Gordon closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"I uh, I'd go. For _your _sake." I say as I stare at uncle Gordon

Skye doesn't object, in fact, he is enthused. "From the bottom of my heart, I would love to embark on this journey to recovery."

Uncle Gordon sighs, "Really? That's great. Don't make the same mistakes I did. I uh-" His voice becomes unstable, "I love you guys. You two are basically my sons. I'm not afraid of dying when I have you here." Tears of joy are rolling down his face. "You two should go now, I'm starting to feel nauseous from the chemo. Your checks are in the main office and I'll e-mail you the address and time you are supposed to leave at."

Skye walks close to him and gives him a confident hug. He whispers something in his ear, and uncle Gordon smiles.

I awkwardly extend my hand, but he pulls me in for a hug instead. "I'll miss you." I whisper as a tear falls silently down my face. He nods his head. As we walk out the door. I hear possibly the last words that he will ever say,

"I'll tell your dad 'Hello' for you." And then I smile.

Skye and I walk down the hallway awkwardly. I don't want to be around him, anything that happened in there doesn't change the past, or what he did. When I reach the elevator, unexpectedly, Skye puts his hand in front of me to block my entering.

"So brother, why did you hate me all these years?" He says, with a slight, smug grin on his face.

"You know what you did." I grumble. It's true, most of my unhappiness has been from Skye. I was always older than him, but even when I was young, Skye made my life hell. Yeah he would take things from me; money, electronics, girls, but there was one thing he did that I just couldn't forgive.

_

* * *

_

_I remember that day perfectly. Skye was twelve years old, so I was fifteen. Skye had been involved in some pretty bad stuff. He drank, did drugs. And it wasn't because my parents didn't care about us, because they tried, it was just who Skye was. _

_One night, during an intervention, Skye ran out of the house and to the park. We lived in the bad side of the city, so going out at night wasn't the smartest thing. My dad went after him. My mom and I stayed inside, the time passing. Not one of us dared to speak. suddenly, Skye walked into the door. Without my father. We asked him were dad was and he said he didn't see him. Six hours passed. No one moved. And then we got the call saying that my fathers I.D had been found in his wallet. As for my dad, turns out some gang members tried to take his wedding ring but he fought them for it. He lost. _

_It was so hard on everyone, but Skye seemed to care less. It was especially hard with my mom. How do you cope when you lost your soul-mate, your second half? Mom didn't cope. She turned to alcohol. I could hear her every night, crying and wailing for her husband. _

_Since mom was either intoxicated or sleeping most of the day, Skye was always out. One day, my mom had been talking about how life was no longer worth living, I tried to calm her down, but she hit me. Scared and confused, I ran upstairs. I locked myself in my room until I heard the noise. Gunshot. Straight to the head. I ran downstairs to find my mom sprawled out on the floor, blood gushing. I didn't even bother. She was gone._

* * *

I shiver from the memory as Skye starts shaking me, "Our elevator has arrived."

I walk into the elevator and press MAIN FLOOR. Skye has that stupid smile on his face that he always has on. It's almost as if this amuses him. Well I got my payback, I spent the whole ride down, secretly giving him the middle finger.

**A/N: I thought this chapter was pretty good. But it doesn't really matter what I think, I matters what you think, so please REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey readers! Yay, I kept my promise, I updated two times this week to make up for last week! Okay, so you all have been asking me (*Cough Cough, Weirdogirl) to write a chapter from Skye's P.O.V! You asked, I delievered. I just want to warn you that it may not be that good, cause I'm not used to writing from Skye's POV. But anyways, HERE IT IS! *Caution BAD WORDS AHEAD!**

Chapter 4: Preparations 

**Skye's POV**

As soon as the elevator door opens, Vaughn and I head out. We walk to the main office and ask for our checks of money. I thank them as Vaughn walks quite quickly to the waiting room.

"Hold up brother." I mumble, I was intrigued to see where he was going, plus, I had someone waiting for me as well. I follow him as he pays no attention to me. When he walks into the room, a beautiful brunette with bright blue eyes immediately jumps out of her seat and hugs him. She collapses into him. _Is that his girlfriend? No, Vaughn can't have a girlfriend. Maybe she's a cousin of ours,_ I question.

I stroll towards them, "Hello Vaughn, now tell me, who is this beautiful maiden, she's as radiant as the su-" Pain flows to my shins. I have just been kicked, and am now lying on the ground. No doubt, by my current girlfriend Jill.

"Sorry about him, I'm Jill!" She chimes. She hates it when I 'hit' on other girls, I like to call it, 'making new friends.' Jill and I have been dating for the past two months. To say our relationship is like a rollercoaster is an understatement. We have constant ups, and consecutive downs. Currently, we have been doing fairly well, but there's always a calm before the storm.

Vaughn and Chelsea say in unison, "Nice to meet you." I wobbly stand up on my own and turn to her. She smacks my arm as I attempt to put it around her. Jill clears her throat, being quite obvious that I have to introduce them formally.

I sigh, "This is my spectacular brother Vaughn." She gives him a smile, "Vaughn this is my maiden, Jill." Surprise crosses his face for a brief moment, just before returning to his stoic, calm expression. He nods his head.

Vaughn gestures Chelsea to me, "Chelsea this is my brother Skye." He grumbles, clenching his teeth. Chelsea avoids saying anything to me, in fact, she avoids even looking at me.

"Anyways," I start, "Basically, Vaughn and I are going to be bonding together for the next couple days, as our uncle's death wish." Chelsea looks at Vaughn, "Is this true?" Vaughn stares down at his shoes, "Unfortunately."

"I'm bringing Chelsea along, If you care." Vaughn grumbles. How wonderful this is! If Chelsea goes along, there will be much more chances to stir up trouble.

I look at Jill, "Jill will be present for our journey too." Her eyes light up, finally, I do something right.

"Super." Vaughn says sarcastically. We stand there awkwardly until Chelsea mumbles, "Well, it's been nice meeting you guys, we are going to get ready for the trip, but uh, see you soon I guess."

And with that, they leave. Jill immediately walks quickly outside, not even bothering to wait for me. I sigh and follow her. She strolls to my Mazda 6 and hops into the passenger seat. I sit in the driver seat and turn the ignition key. _This is going to be a long ride._ I think to myself as Jill folds her arms over her chest and looks out the window.

* * *

After two hours of driving to Forget-Me-Not valley, I drop Jill off at her farm. She gets out silently, not even bothering to acknowledge me. I take a deep sigh when she slams the door. It was a constant struggle for us to be happy together. So many things have threatened to tear us apart. Me cheating on her many a times never helped. Nor did her cursing at me and hitting at me for no reason. And definitely, me being a thief is the biggest problem, I am almost always away because I need to hide from the valley marshals, but when you're the Prince of the Stars, the stars are what you must follow.

I shiver from the cold and start driving to my secret hideout in the forest. No one's ever been to my house before, because it is pretty damn hard to find it considering the fact that it is in the middle of nowhere.

I park my car and then enter into the tiny bungalow house. Saying that my house is cluttered is an understatement; I have so many things that I stol- borrowed from my 'friends.' I chuckle to myself as I think of all the good memories I had 'borrowing' their items.

I stroll to the fridge and take out my leftover curry. Quickly I heat it up and down it in-what seems like- five seconds. Then I get out a notepad and pen and start writing.

_Dear Kind and Generous People of Forget-Me-Not Valley,_

_It seems that you all have a brief period of time to relax and unwind, because unfortunately, the Prince of the Stars is going on a journey. But do not fret! He will be back soon enough to grace you with his presence._

_-Phantom Skye _

I rip out the paper from the pad, and head over to my printer to photocopy it. Ten minutes later, I have over one hundred copies that I plan to scatter around the town. Quickly, I get my leather jacket and head out.

The night air is crisp and cool. The drive to the town only takes about a half-hour. Soon enough, I am in the main square and tossing the papers around like there is no tomorrow. In the middle of my act, Muffy, the blond barista squeals and then runs up to me.

"Y-your P-phantom Skye-e." She stutters. I turn to her and we lock eyes. "Indeed I am." I say, my voice as soft as velvet.

"Well uh, I-I was jus-" I cut off her words by placing my finger to her lips. "I have no time for talking my sweet. The stars command me to be off. But we will meet again, Au revior ma cherie." I whisper to her in perfect French.

Then I lean in close to her and peck her softly on the cheek. She starts blushing like crazy, turning a deep shade of red. She walks off into the moonlight and I swear I saw her stumble. I chuckle to myself and continue tossing around the papers. That is until I hear a door slam. I look over my shoulder to see Jill's face contorted in fury.

"Jill!" I plead. She gives me the death stare and then slams the door one more time. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _I scream in my head. She saw the whole thing. I kick a garbage can and it goes flying across the sidewalk. I see some lights go on in houses and decide it's time to bail.

Back at my house, I scream into the closest pillow I can find. _Why do I always screw things up? Why is it always me?_ I think to myself. Just then, my blackberry goes off. I pick it up and realize that I received the text from uncle Gordon.

_Hey Skye, excited for the trip? The time of departure will be 4:30 pm tomorrow. You'll meet Vaughn in the city at the pier, from there on you'll take a boat to your destination. I don't want to give too much away, but I hope you have a great time. I love you, -Uncle Gordon_

A wave of shock rushes over to me as I remember about that trip. With all of today's events, I have forgotten completely about it. And then I start groaning realizing that Jill needs to know these details too, because she is coming with me. I dial Jill's cell on my blackberry and of course she doesn't pick up. Her answering machine comes on and I leave her a message explaining the details and how the trip would benefit our relationship. I hang up and almost immediately, Jill calls.

I smirk as I answer the phone, "Hello?" I say with a smile.

"Okay, number one; wipe that stupid smile off your face, and number two; you're going to be picking me up tomorrow at 1:30 pm, got that?" Jill says menacingly. I chuckle "Okey-dokey." I say condescendingly

"Don't be all cutsie with me, you're still on parole after what you did!" She explains, but her attempt at seriousness only makes me laugh harder, "Yes ma'am." I say, while hanging up the phone.

I chuckle as I head off to bed. I smile when my head hits the pillow, because Jill and I are okay again, but mostly because of all the trouble I know I'm going to cause.

**A/N: Not Bad, Not Bad. I know it's not all that good, but hey, at least I tried. You know what though, it is SUPER important this week that you review more that anything because I need to know if you like me writing from Skye's POV, if you don't I'll go back to writing from ONLY Vaughns POV, but if you do, then I'll do both of their Point of Views. ANYWAYS, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Good Evening Readers! Happy Remembrance day too, well, only if you live in Canada...Guess What? I've got the fifth chapter! YAY! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and sent out a story alert, Hugs for everyone! I especially want to thank SabGDroxxx for helping me with my French (It kinda sucks cause I used to secretly read Chicken Soup books during my class) Anyways, so this chapter is from Skye's POV. Next chapter will be in Vaughn's. But without further delay; Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Reasons

As soon as I awake, I immediately smirk. _Today's the day, _I think to myself while stretching. I stroll out of my cluttered room and head to my closet. Inside, I find a full length mirror in which I examine myself.

I had quite a bit of muscle- not as much as my brother though, and for that reason, I grimace. My green eyes are truly exquisite. They sparkle through the darkest times and are my best feature according to Jill. I run my fingers through my chin-length, smooth hair, It's silver, straight, and has many layers.

Examining myself makes me smile even bigger for the simple fact that I look pretty damn good- like I always do.

Beside the mirror, I see my wardrobe. I wear the exact same clothes almost every day, so I am not very indecisive while choosing an outfit. I end up wearing my signature; skinny black pants with a v-neck leopard print top and brown loafers.

I quickly make my way into the kitchen where I start beating some eggs together for an omelet, I even end up whistling in the process. As soon as the timer goes off on my oven, I grab my warm omelet and eat until my plate is clean. After my breakfast, I head off to go indulge in a warm shower, but instead I find something rather disastrous, the time. Panic begins to set in as I realize that it is 1:23 pm and I have to pick up Jill.

Quickly, I run to my bedroom to grab my pre-packed luggage and then I head out of my home. I jump into the car and speed away while checking the time in what seems like every thirty seconds.

I glance at the clock; 1:46 pm. Record time to make it all the way from my house to the town, but is it enough to save my life? Probably not. Jill is going to kill me. I park my car behind some trees, grab my cap and put it on to disguise myself from my victims. I run up to Jill's farm just in time to see her talking to Marlin.

Okay, maybe talking is an understatement, more like flirting. Anger fills my whole body; making my face flush. I compose myself and then casually stroll up to them, "Good afternoon Jillian," I speak smoothly as I attempt to kiss her hand.

She shoves it away, "Oh shut up." I try to embrace her but Marlin steps between the two of us, "Is there a problem here?" He says menacingly, although I see right through his act.

"No, no, no. No problem could ever come between me and my maiden. Our troubles are far away, and our relationship is as strong as a solid gold bar." Confusion crosses his face,

"Okay…I don't know what that meant but Jill doesn't seem to like you that much, and you don't really seem like the type of person that is capable of attracting a girl this hot." He replies, as Jill blushes.

And then I understand what he means. Jill appears to be more radiant than I have ever seen her. She is wearing her regular clothes; tight jeans with a short olive skirt and a orange-sleeved white top, but her face is what captures my attention. Her brown hair falls in perfect tiny ringlets that shape her face, and she is wearing very beautiful make-up; purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, brown mascara, and perfectly glossed lips. Her make-up is a little smudged, but it does not take away from her beauty.

"Jill, please can we leave?" I beg her in an exasperated tone. An indecisive expression crosses her face, she sighs, "Fine. But I'm going on this trip for _you_, because maybe it will be good for you."

I grin and give Marlin the I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it look. I clasp my hands together, "Wonderful! Let's get your luggage!"

* * *

When the car is started, Jill throws her luggage in the pack and gets into the passenger seat. I turn the ignition key and we begin our journey to the city.

I turn the radio down a bit so I can engage in conversation with Jill. "Jill, you seem to outshine the sun with your beauty today." I smoothly say. She faintly blushes, and looks away; she hates petty compliments.

"Any reason for you to look so radiant?" I question, wanting to know the real reason behind all of her effort. She hesitates, "Well, you know, for you. And your brother. He is pretty good-looking." She giggles, in a I'm-sort-of joking-but-not-really, kind of way.

I grab the steering wheel tighter than before, which causes my knuckles to turn white. I did not like this sudden 'interest' in my brother.

Jill senses the tension in the room so she asks a question, "Why don't you like him?" The question takes me off guard as I realize that this is a question I have been avoiding for my entire life. I start explaining to Jill that I don't hate him and our relationship is strong and all that crap. Lies. All of it. Little does she know the actual reasons.

* * *

Apart of who you were is a part of who you are. Not unless you hate the person that you were.

Vaughn was always the good child. The one my parents liked. Apart from him, I was known as the 'problem child.'

After my parents died, Vaughn and I were sent to live with Uncle Gordon. Until I ran away to the inner city; which is where I was put in a lot of bad situations. I roomed with one of the kids from my school, who's parents were out almost all the time.

It was from that point on that I started to plunge even deeper into the wrath of drugs and drinking. I would party every night and wake up each morning wondering where the hell I was. Being only thirteen, life was pretty scary when you had to find a way to support yourself and bring in income.

Stealing was my only way out. I would pick-pocket people, steal from stores, and take money in donation boxes. Whatever I could do to keep myself afloat. I actually ended up getting some kids to work for me, which brought in even more money. I would spend my money on self-medication, which for me meant more drugs and alchohol.

Three years later, I was sixteen, and it took an overdose and a scary ride in an ambulance for me to realize how wrong of a life I was living. One year later, I was completely sober and looking to go to college to make something of myself.

One day, I finally worked up the courage to go to my Uncle Gordon with a bunch of medical bills in one hand, and a boy wanting to go to college in the other. He gladly welcomed me to his home and explained that Vaughn was now twenty and living in an apartment on his own.

Jealousy filled every fiber of my being. Vaughn was okay and I was the train wreck once again. I wanted him to feel the hell I went through.

When I finally turned eighteen, college was just around the corner and I had high hopes of becoming a writer. Uncle Gordon was ecstatic to hear of my decision, so he paid for my first year of college.

College was going really well. I mostly stuck with myself, not wanting to be pressured by anyone. I was enjoying my classes and I liked writing even more. Until it was time to take my CET, College English Test. A week before the test, I was invited to a college party, I decided to go because I thought I could handle anything that could happen.

It ended up that I wasn't that strong. There were drugs and alchohol, vast amounts of the two. I was really hung-over, and I knew there would be no way I would be able to pass the test.

So I stole the answer key. Unfortunately, the Council got it all on camera, but before they could even expel me, I ran away to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I became a thief again, only this time, I would make sure to never be caught. I also fell in love with Jill, screwed things up with her, and then fell in love with her all over again.

* * *

A loud horn brings me back to reality. I look around at my surroundings; Jill and I are at the dock in the city. I must have been driving subconsciously. "Skye? Do I need to slap you" Jill says harshly, while waving her hand over my eyes.

"Yes, my love?" I respond.

"The captain of our ship needs us to go now, so move your ass out of the car." I grin as she says that, remembering how I will see Vaughn in just a few short moments. Robotically, I grab our luggage and head to a medium sized, white boat. A man with a long red beard, evidentially our captain, shows Jill and I to and on the boat.

After a quick tour, Jill heads down to the ship's lower level to take some Gravel for the sea sickness, while I stay on the deck. The smell of the ocean is wonderful, and the seagulls squawk all around.

Five minutes later, my brother and Chelsea enter the deck. I walk up to them confidently,

"Vaughn," I give him a short nod and then focus my attention on Chelsea, "So Chelsea, what do you think of this trip; might give us some time to 'reacquaint' ourselves" I purr seductively."Skye…" Vaughn growls in a low murmur. Chelsea's eyes dart to Vaughn's and then back to mine, "Um, I think it will be okay." She says hesitantly. My eyes grow big in shock, "Just 'okay'? This trip will be the most fun I've had in ages."

**A/N: I hope I did a good job on this chapter by filling in the stuff with Skye's past. I'm sorry if Skye's a bit OOC, I'm doing my best! So, what do you readers think of Skye's past? Does this change the way you think of him? Please review, and thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello Readers! Wow, you guys are lucky; two updates in less than four days, AND more than a 2,000 word chapter! Anyways, I want to thank all my dedicated readers who have really been kind to me in their reviews, these people are; Weirdogirl, Dawg 45, and Selena Estella! Thanks so much for reviewing and giving me feedback. Now this chapter is from Vaughn's POV, and I tried my absolute BESTEST to get him in character. Note: Jill is trying to make Skye jelous, but she also finds Vaughn hot!**

Chapter 6: Settlements 

**Vaughn's POV**

"I'm sure it will be." I grumble with obvious sarcasm dripping in my tone. Skye gives me a smirk and walks towards the front of the boat. My face flushes from my anger as Chelsea intertwines her hand in mine.

Chelsea stands up on her tippy toes- due to the fact that I am almost a foot taller than her- and whispers in my ear, "There's no competition, you're by far the cuter one." She smiles as I pull my hat further over my face to conceal my grin. As thanks, I squeeze her hand.

After, Chelsea and I walk down to the lower level; the living compartments. On our way to our room, Chelsea and I hear groaning noises coming from one of the bathrooms. Chelsea and I lock eyes as I raise an eyebrow, the person sounded like they were in a lot of pain. _I guess there's no harm in checking, it __**is **__a unisex bathroom_, I reassure myself. Synchronized, Chelsea and I go in at the same time.

Inside a stall, Chelsea and I find Jill in the fettle position while being slightly covered in vomit. Chelsea gasps, and I kneel down and put my hand on her forehead; she didn't seem to have a fever.

Jill chuckles a bit, "I'm fine. I make things seem worse than they are. I'm just not good with boats." I feel myself let out a sigh, _and I'm not good with people_.

In the background of the stall, Chelsea gags and covers her mouth with her hand, "I'm uh, going to go sit out on the deck. Fresh air is probably good." She says, her face slightly turning green. Before I can even say anything, I am left alone with Jill, why did Chelsea have to be so sensitive to bodily fluids? I grumble something unintelligible, and pull my hat in front of my eyes to hide them.

"So cowboy, are you going to help me or not?" Jill says with an innocent smile. Was it just me or was she flirting with me?

"I guess so. You should probably change your shirt." I mumble. She giggles and goes to do so. I let out a relieving sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose. She seems like a handful. Suddenly my mind wanders to Chelsea and her recent feelings towards the situation, it was cute in a weird way that she was getting sick. I smile and pull my hat down further.

Just then, Jill enters the room in a tight, low cut pink shirt, and a tiny baby-blue skirt. She does a little twirl, "So, what do you think?" She asks curiously while biting her lip.

I can feel the blush enter my cheeks, so I pull down my hat a little more and cough. "You look, uh," I struggle to form the right words as she raises an eyebrow in my direction, "You look…fine?" I murmur, turning a statement into a question.

"Just fine?" She says raising both her eyebrows. I shrug my shoulders and leave it at that. Until she walks closer to me and attempts to brush the hair from my eyes. I swiftly take a step back as she says, "What? I want to see the colour of your eyes." She states innocently.

"They're a dark violet." I mutter. She smirks, "That's really cute." I growl at her in my head, but I just shrug in reality.

"I'm going to uh, go upstairs…" I grumble. I walk out of the bathroom, and never stop to turn back. On my way out, I hear Jill giggle. I start running up the stairs towards Chelsea, and as soon as I get close enough to touch her, turn her around and then kiss her. Pure, and instantaneous bliss. I think of this as something more than a kiss, something to let Skye know that Chelsea is going to be mine forever, and to send a message to Jill that I have zero percent interest in her.

Chelsea sighs in happiness, and I wrap my arms around her. We stay like that until we realize that the island is straight ahead. It has a volcano, it is covered in vegetation, and even from far away, looks massive.

Skye strolls towards the entrance to the lower level and orders Jill to come see the view. It is the first time that I noticed Skye was here; _maybe this trip won't be so bad, _I think to myself.

Five minutes later, Skye, Jill, Chelsea and I are carrying our luggage out onto the deck. We stand in a straight line, until the captain of our boat explains to us what where we are and what we are doing.

"Okay so, this," He gestures to the island, "Is Volcano Island. Yes, it does have a volcano, shocker." He grumbles in sarcasm, "It had a mine that was two-hundred-and fifty-five floors deep, but we had to close it up due to the twenty-seven miners that were killed and injured during an explosion a few years ago."

He says, obviously the loss of lives doesn't really strike a chord with him, but he continues, "Your Uncle Gordon found this island twenty-five years ago, when he was eighteen. He found it while exploring the oceans with his friends. He never forgot of the island, especially when ten years later- at a time of being extremely wealthy- bought the island and decided to open up a very popular vacation spot. He made thousands, and people are still coming to the island."

He rolls his eyes, the whole speech sounded as if he were reading off a piece of paper, "Any questions?" He asks, unenthusiastically.

"Are the beaches here topless?" Skye asks boldly. I roll my eyes as does Chelsea. The Captain grumbles, "Oh I wish. But sadly no." He says with genuine sadness.

"Ah, too bad…" Skye says while locking eyes with Chelsea. Chelsea looks away embarrassed as Jill punches Skye in the stomach. I glare at Skye and give him the death stare. In return, I am given the same stupid smirk that makes me want to kill him.

The captain coughs and we all bring our attention to him, "Now I know you all are tired, but before you go looking around and all that crap, it is mandatory that you have one to two hours of time to eat, rest, and unpack, so follow me to your hotel." He starts walking, and each one of us follows behind.

The island is one of the most beautiful places I have ever been. The sand on the beach is very fine, and the water is brighter than the sky. Coconut trees appear everywhere, and so do animals like; butterflies, birds, and monkeys. After two minutes of walking, we reach the main civilization. There is a gigantic pool in the middle of two different hotels, tiki bars around every corner, and an eighteen and older area.

This place seems absolutely amazing, the one thing that is off-putting is that the number of people here seems to be sixty or seventy. Maybe people don't come here because it's too expansive…like I always say, money controls the world.

I slow down a bit so I can see Chelsea's face, she seems to be in pure awe. Seeing her happy makes me slightly smile.

A few minutes later, Skye, Jill, Chelsea and I come to a complete stop as our captain signals us to the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It is beautifully designed; creamy orange colour, marble pillars, and an extravagant balcony. My jaw drops in awe.

The captain tells us to make ourselves comfortable and then leaves us to our new home. They rush into the house just like giddy children on Christmas day, waiting to open there presents, where as I straggle in behind. The inside of the house is just as beautiful as the outside- maybe a little more. The inside is gigantic, far bigger than any house I've ever been in. All the floors are made out of marble and the walls are the same colour of the outside.

"This place is magnificent!" Skye chimes as he sprawls out on a velvet couch placed right in front of a flat screen. I quickly drop my luggage and go looking for Chelsea. I find her on the balcony admiring the view with Jill.

I quietly walk up to Chelsea and put my arm around her smoothly. "I'm kind of tired," I say while yawning, "Do you want to go find our bedroom?" Okay, so maybe the whole tired thing wasn't true, but I am dying to get some alone time with Chelsea.

Chelsea nods her head while giving me a desperate look; it was quite obvious that Jill was wearing her out.

There are two bedrooms in the house and we go to the first one that we find; located on the first floor. There are two silk beds with a mini-deck to sit outside. The bathroom seems to be a problem; consisting only of a urinal. I smack my head against the marble wall; _Fuck! What if I have to room with Skye?_, I think to myself.

"Jill?" Chelsea chimes. Within ten seconds Jill is in the bathroom with us, helping us figure out what to do.

"It's not really that difficult to figure out, you are going to be rooming with me, and Vaughn rooming with Skye." She says harshly. My pleading eyes dart to Chelsea. She gazes at me and then towards Jill, "Well, um, maybe they-" She's cut off by Skye entering the room, "It's a wonderful idea!" He boasts, clearly excited.

"Yeah, to screw me over…" I mutter under my breath, too quiet for anyone to hear. I curse in my head, until Chelsea rushes over to me, grabs my hands, and once again whispers in my ear, "Please do this. For me and your uncle." I mouth the word fine, but Jill pulls her upstairs so quickly, I doubt she even saw it.

I sigh heavily and go to retrieve my luggage. When it's inside, Skye and I start unpacking, "So Vaughn-" He starts but I cut him off. "No, Skye. This is how it's going to work, in my world your dead, so don't even try talking, I won't even bother to listen."

He waves his hand off like it's nothing, but does what he is told. I finish unpacking so I relax on the bed, until Skye puts a very familiar picture on the desk in our room. I lean closer to it. It's a picture of Me, Skye, my mom, and my dad, just two years before their deaths.

Tears flood to my eyes instantaneously, but then I remember it is Skye who put it there, and my face immediately contorts in anger. I grab the picture,

"What the hell is this?" I whisper, with no answer.

"Did you not hear me? What the fuck is this doing here!" I curse and yell at my brother, still no response. "Answer me NOW! I know you can talk Skye, answer before I make sure you can never talk again!"

He knows I mean it because finally he speaks, "Just a little reminder of a family I once knew." He says casually with a smirk. And then I explode,

"You destroyed my family! You were never a part of it!" I yell, inching closer and closer towards him. Once again, no response, just a smirk.

"You're lucky I don't kill you now." I whisper as I exit the room. I run faster than I ever have until I reach a secluded area in which I completely break down.

**A/N: So what did you readers think? Skye is such an ass! I really worked hard on this chapter, I didn't even get to watch the end of Vampire Diaries cause I was trying so hard to write it! :), I want you ALL to review! I've gotten over 235 visitors for ONLY November, and only 35 reviews :( Lets REVIEW more PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Howdy readers! I know it's been over a week since I updated, and I'm real sorry. I've been super busy with school, and reading Harry Potter! Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed, story alerted, and favorited; it means so much! I really appreciate all the praise I have gotten, and all the constructive criticism I have received! Now about this chapter, It switches from Vaughn to Chelsea's POV. There may be spelling mistakes and gramatical errors, but I had to put it up without checking it first. Anyways, Please Read, Review, and Enjoy. P.S: The chapter title is a song by my favorite band, Bright Eyes!**

Chapter 7: Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh

**Vaughn's POV**

It only takes a couple of seconds until I realize that I blew everything out of proportion. I guess it isn't that evil for a boy to bring a picture of his parents that he practically killed. Hell, I was going to bring one myself, but I didn't want to be reminded of it during this trip. I sigh, _I guess I have to apologize. Chelsea would want me to. _I shudder at the thought, but force myself to get up. I wipe my tears on my sleeve and start walking. All the way there I think of the stupid smile he's going to have when I apologize. The I-won-and-you know it grin.

I give a heavy groan before I enter. Exhausted, I stealthily open the front door and creep inside. On the couch is Chelsea, "Chelsea," I call. No answer. I repeat her name but still no answer. I slowly walk behind the couch and lay my hand on her shoulder. Her response is a punch in my gut.

She takes out her earplugs, "Oh God! Don't scare me like that." She warns. I shrug my shoulders and apologize. "Why do you have earplugs in anyways?" I question. She looks genuinely stunned, "You're kidding right? Did you not hear them?" Chelsea gestures towards my bedroom.

It is only then when I realize that Skye and Jill are fighting in the next room. I guess I have been so consumed with what was to come, that I missed it.

"Why are they fighting?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know. It wasn't everyday that girls were fighting with Skye, in fact, I'm pretty sure Skye has never had any love troubles.

Chelsea sighs, "Well first Jill came in to yell at Skye for being so mean to you, then Skye started to talk about Jill's promiscuities, next was Jill bringing up all the girls he cheated with her on, and now Skye is making Jill hand over her cell phone 'cause he thinks that she's texting her old boyfriend-" A loud crash cuts her off, and we both flinch, "-with little success if I do add."

A bit of sympathy washes over me, until I immediately drain it from my system; he deserves this. Another crash booms and Chelsea immediately runs into the room; I follow. Inside we see Skye ducked behind the bed and Jill surrounded by shards of a broken lamp.

I pull my hat over my eyes to conceal my smirk; it was pretty funny. Chelsea steps in between them, "What is going on in here?" She yells. Jill tiptoes around the shards, "Well, I tried to throw a pillow at _him,_ but unfortunately, I missed and it hit the lamp instead."

Skye comes out of hiding and says, "Oh please, you tried to throw that lamp at me!" And then they start arguing over who did what.

"STOP!" Chelsea's voice booms and she continues, "What do you two have to say for yourself?" She demands. Jill and Skye avoid each others gazes, Jill starts in an apologetic voice, "I'm sorry…Next time I promise I won't miss."

I start quietly chuckling to myself, but obviously Skye didn't find that too funny because the next thing he says is, "How clever of you, but unfortunately, I have to go to the bar."

Regret fills Jill's eyes as she watches her 'boyfriend' leave. Chelsea is the first to speak, "I have to go to, I signed up for a fishing class, hope you don't mind." She walks up to me and lightly kisses my lips, I feel the blush in my cheeks, "Have fun." I grumble.

And with that, she's gone. I awkwardly leave the room, not bothering to talk to Jill. I walk up the staircase and decide to lounge out on the balcony, maybe watch whatever animals I can find.

To my luck, I already spotted three different kinds of birds and one deer, until I am interrupted by the sound of Jill crying. She sniffles and cries for five minutes, until I am forced to ask her what's wrong.

"Are you okay?" I ask gruffly, it's not like I actually care, it's just that until she shuts up, I won't get any peace and quiet. She runs onto the balcony and pulls up a chair beside me, her face is all red and puffy. "No, I'm not okay. Why would you care though?" She asks with her face buried in her arms.

I shrug, "I dunno, I guess I just would." A smile breaks across her face, so I pull my hat my hat down. "If you're wondering, Skye and I got in a huge fight. I don't think we'll recover, isn't this just awful?" She sniffles and the buries her face again.

"It's okay, at least it's not as shitty as my childhood." I mumble. She smiles tentatively, "You are so nice," She starts getting up out of the chair and walking closer to me, "You're like the nicest guy I've ever met!" Jill hugs me, and then gives a quick peck on my check while I start blushing. "You're pretty cute too!" I roll my eyes, _Yeah, like I give a rats ass about what you think. _

_

* * *

_

Half an hour later, Skye arrives home obviously drunk because as soon as he enters the room, he pukes all over the floor. I rush downstairs though, and see him lying upside down on the couch singing a song in French. _Really, you'd swear he was high, _I think to myself.

"Jill?" I call as she enters in a bathrobe. "Yeah?" She responds, as though this is normal for her to be basically wearing no clothes.

"Um, um, Skye's um…" I stutter while I pull my hat so far down my eyes are invisible. She smirks at me and then glares at Skye, "Just go get him some curry and a gingerale, it's his hangover food."

"Uh, can't you?" I question. She gestures towards her body, making me feel uncomfortable, "Does it look like I can take him? Do it yourself." I sigh and sling Skye over my shoulder, just the thought of being so close to him repulses me, but maybe I can have a little fun with him being drunk, like convincing him to take off all his clothes and streak across the hotels; then he'd definitely get kicked out!

I smirk at my little ideas and head out the door. On our way to the main eating area, he stops to puke at least five times. As soon as we get there, he pukes in a bush. And then he says something that surprises me."I'm truly sorry, by the way." He says as he wipes his face clean of the vomit. "For what?" I ask, of course I really knew, but I wanted him to say it. "For the picture, of course. I didn't mean for it to upset you." He says genuinely. If I didn't know Skye I would have believed it, instead I nod my head.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I walk to our house exhausted from the days activities. Fishing was awesome, I caught so many different types and I couldn't wait to explain it all to Vaughn. Inside, I am greeted with an empty house. There seems to be no sign of Vaughn or Skye anywhere. I shrug my shoulders, but secretly worry about him. To keep my mind off of it, I head over to my potted plant.

It's a long story, but for some reasons, I have issues with growing flowers. I can plant, grow, and sell crops, but I can't grow flowers. It's like they hate me or something, 'cause I've tried a bunch of times but they never ever grow.

This year, I decided to plant a tulip. I keep it near sunlight and water it every day, but nothing seems to have happened. Looking at it now, all it is, is a pile of dirt in a pot.

"Grow you stupid thing! What the hell is wrong with you!" I yell in frustration. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump out of my seat, knocking the plant and myself over. "Aw no!" I cry as I look at my dead little flower. Jill sits beside me and starts, "Sorry about your pile of dirt." She says coldly, I glare at her as I collect the broken pieces of the pot. She continues, "So, you and Vaughn are together right?" I nod my head, _What the hell is going on here?_ I think to myself.

"Oh okay, just wondering…" She smirks. "Why?" I ask calmly. She picks at her nails, "I don't know, it's just today he didn't seem to be that interested."

"What do you mean by that?" I question as my blood boils. She sighs, "It's just today he was being really sweet by comforting me, and kissing me, he seemed almost as if he totally forgot about you." I start shaking and drop the pot at once, shattering it all over again. Maybe it's true, I mean, I know that he is handsome, hell, he could have any girl he wanted. Maybe it's just that I'm not enough for him.

However I feel on the inside, I do not let it show in my words, "You're lying." I say coldly. She laughs, "No I'm not. Ask him yourself." She stands up and as she does I say, "You psychotic bitch! What the hell do you want from me?" She turns around and glares, "I want you to back off. You think you can have Vaughn and Skye, and keep them all to yourself? You're the psycho."

And with that she walks away. Anger fills my whole body, partly from the fact that Jill is so damn annoying, but mostly because I cannot tell a truth from a lie. I gather enough strength to walk into Vaughn and Skye's room and collapse onto Vaughn's bed. The minutes tick by as I wait for him to come home.

After what seems like eternity, I hear the door open. Vaughn places Skye on the living room couch and walks into his room.

"Chelsea?" He says. "Oh, I'm surprised you even remembered my name." I say with venom dripping in my tone.

"What's wrong?" Vaughn asks, as he sits beside me and places an arm around my shoulder.

"You know what's wrong," I say while taking his arm off his shoulder. I continue, "Jill told me everything. I can't believe you!" I yell.

Shock crosses his face until he returns to his stoic expression. "I didn't do anything, I swear." He says.

* * *

** Vaughn's POV**

Chelsea's eyes start to tear up. "I swear to God she's making it up!" I try to convince her with little success. She looks at me, "Stop with the excuses Vaughn!" She yells. I stand up and walk towards her. As I attempt to hold her, she smacks my arms away. "Don't touch me!" She orders.

"Chelsea please." I plead. Her eyes water as she looks away and then straight back at me, "Stop acting like you're brother."

**A/N: Wowie! Snap! Crackle! POP! That was, Ouchies! How did y'all like the chapter? I tried my bestest to make it good for you! THANK YOU! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sup Sup Doggie Dogs (No offence intended)! It's been almost two weeks since I updated last, SORRY. I've been SUPER busy with school, we just had two tests today, and I'm still on the HP series (Damn you JK Rowling for being such a good author!) Anyways, I also haven't updated because I noticed that I have not been getting that many reviews! I have people favoriting my story and putting a story alert on it, but I wish that you guys and girls would REVIEW too! It doesn't take that long to review, and I love hearing what you people think of my story! So thanks to the people who constantly review, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I LOVE YA 3**

**Chapter 8: Searching**

The words hit me like a slap in the face. To be compared to Skye is the worst insult I could ever receive. Chelsea knows it too because a look of extreme regret crosses her face, "Vaughn…I-I-" Her words are cut off by Jill entering the room skipping.

"Hiya!" She chimes, it's at times like these that I could just punch her; but I would like to live life without Chris Brown comparisons.

She looks very confused but continues to talk in a baby voice, "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm sure I had nothing to do with it." Chelsea's face turns bright red with anger. I take a deep breath in then speak, "Nothing's going on here," I look at Chelsea, "not anymore anyways…" As I walk out of the room, I hear Jill pleading for me to come back, instead, I decide to take a long walk to the beach.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I cuss under my breath as I stand awkwardly in the room with Jill. It surprises me though, when she is the first to speak.

"What the hell did you do to him? Now it will take us even longer to get together!" There is no childish tone in her voice, and all signs of her bubbly personality are gone.

Even though she is inching towards me, I jut stand there silently, thinking about the past couple minutes. Jill is now so close that our noses are almost touching.

"Answer me blondie!" She yells as her eyes narrow.

"Um, I have brown hair dumb ass, and don't you already have a boyfriend?" I says just as loud as her.

She giggles quietly, "Yeah, you would think that I would stick with Skye, but if you really knew me, you would know that I deserve a boyfriend that treats me like I deserve to be treated and doesn't hit on every girl he sees! Skye is just too much of an ass, and plus, we fight to much!"

A little bit of sympathy washes over me as I realize that the only reason she likes Vaughn is because Skye has been treating her like crap everyday.

I sigh, "Look, I'm sorry about you and Skye, but-" Once again I'm cut off by someone entering the room. Skye enters with a huge smile on his face as he struggles to balance.

"You called?" He slurs, obviously still hungover. Jill's face struggles to smile but it is easily broken when Skye trips and his face meets the ground. I chuckle and Jill gives me a deadly stare.

"C'mon idiot. Let's get you some gingerale." She says infuriated, as she helps him up and they go down to the main eating center.

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

The beach is peaceful. I lay down and let the warm sounds of the ocean drift me into unconsciousness.

By the time I wake up, it is probably 8:30 pm. I sigh as I remember that I have to go back to the house for dinner soon. I grumble while I get up and head back to the house. On my way there, I stop at the bar.

_One drink won't hurt, _I reassure myself. I pull up a stool at the tiki bar with neon lights all around it. There's a pool in the middle, and hotels all around. "Vodka on the rocks." I mutter to the bartender as I pull down my hat.

"Can I see some I.D please?" The bartender asks very sternly, but then starts chuckling, "Just joking, you have gray hair so you must be old."

I fake smile crosses my face, "Wow. Good one, never heard that one before." I say sarcastically while chugging down my drink."

The stupid bartender looks confused, but then comes to the realization of what I just said. "Think your funny or something?" He asks while scratching his head.

"No, just a hell lot funnier that you." I grumble. This he must have understood because he grabs me by the collar and almost pulls me over the counter. I brace myself as I wait for the impact of his fist meeting my face.

To my surprise it doesn't come. Instead a half-drunk-half-sober Skye makes his way towards us. "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" He orders.

Through clenched teeth I yell, "No offence Skye, but I'm even taller than you and this guy can take me." Skye chuckles, "Yes, but did he have this?" He shows his left hand holding a crowbar. "Skye! What the hell are you doing idiot!" A voice pierces. Jill comes running up behind him and smacks the crowbar out of his hand, it lands on his foot with a sharp yelp of pain.

I stare up at the bartender who seems to be confused. _Just walk away Vaughn._ I try to convince myself, but then images of Chelsea float into my head. Suddenly my anger takes over, someone needs to pay for what happened. Besides, isn't this just a way to escape the anger? It's not as bad as drugs or drinks. I raise my fist at the bartender, but instead of seeing him, I see my uncle. I lower my fist out of guilt and decide to walk away. The man flinches as I pretend to hit him, but then looks angry as I smirk.

I turn and try to walk away, but he grabs my arm and digs his nails into my skin. "Going somewhere?" He asks through clenched teeth. I shrug his arm off, "Better to take the high road." I murmur mostly to myself. He must have hear what I said because he says with a grin, "That's good for you, but too bad I don't play that way." And then he takes a cheap-shot on me as I jump over the counter and try to defend myself.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

I slide down the kitchen cabinet feeling lightheaded. My mock tourniquet is filled with blood. I can't help feeling that this is the end, but I know I can't keep going. I bang my head against the cabinet, trying to feel anything other than pain.

Suddenly the door opens and Vaughn steps in. His nose is bleeding and his lip is split. He is looking around the living room; looking for _me_. My lips twitch into a smile, just before I am pulled into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

After I finish checking the living room, I stroll into my bedroom to clean up. Something inside me keeps telling me to look for Chelsea, so I decide to listen to my gut. I sigh and take off my hat. "Chelsea?" I call and, to my surprise, no response. I grumble something about telling someone when you are leaving, and then make my way to the kitchen.

As soon as I see the gruesome seen that lay before me, I gasp and take a look around. There is a bloodied knife beside a packet full of chopped vegetables, next to that is what seems like some ripped off skin, but scariest of all, is Chelsea pale and passed out on the kitchen floor.

I immediately run to her side and check her for a pulse. A sigh of relief escapes my lips as I hear the faint beating of her heart. I investigate her further, looking for the wound. It is not too hard to find. It is wrapped up in a bloody cloth. I quickly take an apron that is laying beside her, and wrap and then tie it around her injured arm.

I crouch down now, and pull her in my arms as I stand up. I run out of the messy kitchen and out the front door. I run as fast as I can, but stop to ask for the directions to the local hospital. A tourist points to a small white building and I rush inside.

I immediately call for a doctor, and then they take her from me. I sit in a chair and pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to shake off the feeling of her limp cold body now being in the hands of someone else.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty short for me, so I'll for sure make my next one longer. Sorry if it got confusing with switching POV's like that. Anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW! Just click that little yellow review button, and I'll be SUPER SUPER happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello Readers, I'm so very sorry that is has taken me so long to update, 29 days! I should be ASHAMED of myself, but you have to understand that I had homework, AND my exams are in two weeks. At least the chapter is here NOW! I just want to give a heads up that I will probably not update until January 28th because I have exams and I need to finish studying. Also, I would like to thank every person that has reviewed, story alerted, and favorited, you people are so NICE and it makes me feel really AWESOME that my work is being appreciated! Anyways, on with the chapter! Copyright: The song lyrics used in this chapter belong to the song A Message by the band Coldplay. P.S, There is some talk of God and Praying, I am not trying to convert/upset/anger anyone, it is just used for the story.**

Chapter 9: Stability

I hate it. The careless people outside these four walls. The feeling that the only person I've ever been able to open up to could be gone before our life had never really started. She's only a girl. As fragile as new china or a porcelain doll. Broken so easily, broken so much to the point of being unfixable.

I've never really prayed to God before. Considering the fact that he let my life become hell, I haven't been too fond of the guy. Whether he's you're savior, or just some cruel man who lives in the clouds; people do believe in him.

I guess they believe because when they die, they don't want to be just dead. They do not want to be a decomposing body in the ground, not living. Just dead. That would be too depressing.

Personally, I think that life is simple. You are only dealt one set of cards, and sometimes you get aces and kings, but in the case of me, I was just unlucky. It never really hurts to have help on you're side.

I pick up a brochure that has a cross, and then go sit back in the depressing waiting room. Overall, the hospital has a depressing and bleak aura. In the waiting room, paintings of flowers are dancing on the wall, and then a scene of snow and bare trees are on the opposite wall.

Instead of the beautiful murals giving me hope, they come across as sad and dreary, reminding everyone here that happiness, like flowers, can only last so long until death sets in.

I sigh and then open up the brochure. Turn to the table of contents and read:

_Prayers for the Sick, and their Loved Ones_

_All Prayers Have Been Specially Picked by the Holy Mother Theresa_

Underneath is a picture of a wrinkled old lady with kind eyes, she can only be this Theresa person. I quickly turn to a random prayer and begin reading again:

_This is one of the most meaningful prayers. Repeat the line that you connect with the most, and God will grant you what you need. Ask and you shall receive._

_The Prayer of St. Francis of Assisi_

_Lord, make me an instrument of your there is hatred, let me sow love; **where there is injury, pardon; **__where there is doubt, faith;_****_**where there is despair, hope; **__where there is darkness, light; and where there is sadness, joy. O Divine Master, grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console; to be understood as to understand; to be loved as to it is in giving that we receive; it is in pardoning that we are pardoned; and it is in dying that we are born to eternal life. Amen _

And that is the prayer. I repeat only two lines. The one about injury and the one about despair. Pardoning and hope are what I need now more than ever. I start praying and reflecting. Apologizing and asking are all I am thinking of. _Ask and you shall receive. Ask and you shall receive._

Suddenly, as if I just realized that I could hear, a song comes on the radio, it's not like I recognize it, but I decide to listen.

_My song is love_

_Love to the loveless shown_

_And it goes on_

_You don't have to be alone_

_Your heavy heart_

_Is made of stone_

_And it's so hard to see you clearly_

_You don't have to be on your own_

_You don't have to be on your own_

I exhale after realizing I've been holding my breath. The song is a message. A message meant for _me, _sent from my mom, or dad, or God, or Jesus, or just some higher power. A warm feeling overwhelms me with hope, as I see a middle aged doctor walk steadily towards me.

I pull my hat down a bit, because I realized that I was smirking a bit for no apparent reason.

He cautiously approaches me and then says with a huge grin, "She should be just fine. She's lost a lot of blood though, so you will have to keep her on a healthy diet with lots of exercise."

I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of me entirely. I sigh a bit too loudly though, because the doctor chuckles, "You kids must really love each other. She's been asking for you ever since the painkillers wore off. I bet you are dying to see each other. Come on." He gestures towards two heavy metal doors, mirroring the ones that were outside Uncle Gordon's room. I take a deep breath in as I walk through the doors.

Inside are many hospital rooms, most of them have sleeping people in them, but they all exude a warm feeling. He leads me over to a small door and says, "You can just go in, she may be sleeping though. I'll leave you two alone, but when you're ready, go to the main hall and pick up your medical kit filled with gauzes, ointment, painkillers; the usual."

He gives me a reassuring nod and then I wander inside.

The sight of a loved one constricted to a hospital bed could be enough to repulse you, but the sight of Chelsea- _alive_ I should add- made my heart skip a beat. Sure she wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair was untamed, and she was wearing a hospital gown, but she still looked perfect.

She was sleeping peacefully on a comfy hospital bed, I quietly walked over to a chair placed right beside the bed. I thought about grabbing her hand, but then realized that it was wrapped up in semi-bloody gauzes and put in a sling.

Suddenly, her eyes flutter open slowly. "Hey." She says in a hoarse voice.

"You basically die and all you can say to me is, 'hey'?" I asked with disbelief. She shrugs her shoulders, "I love you?" She asks, as if it's a question.

"That's better." I mumble, but then look away, "What the hell happened?" I mutter.

"I was trying to make you dinner as an apology. I burned my right hand on the stove," She pauses to lift up her bandaged hand, "and when that happened, I dropped the knife and-"

I cut her off, "It hit your left arm." I whisper. She nods in agreement, and then starts again, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you, about Skye, and I'm sorry that it took almost dying to realize it."

"Don't apologize. _I'm_ the one that should be saying sorry, I guess it was my fault for not believing you about Jill."

She smirks a bit, "Your right, it _was_ your fault. I'm never doing anything nice for you again!" I hold up my hands, "Woah, woah, woah, I think you're painkillers are a bit too strong or something, I thought I heard you say that you weren't going to do anything nice for me."

She smiles, "Actually you heard right.""Oh really?" I lean in close to her, "What if I do something nice for you?"

She darts her eyes at me, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"This." I close my eyes and then kiss her. My hands cradle her face as her hands get tangled in my hair.

The song from earlier is still on the radio as Chelsea and I kiss passionately.

_My song is love_

_My song is love, unknown_

_But I'm on fire for you, clearly_

_You don't have to be alone_

_You don't have to be on your own_

And for the first time in my life, I give thanks to God for being alive.

**A/N: Aww. So sweet, I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit short; I've got to get to studying! I'm sorry if the praying had a negative effect on anyone, it was meant in a positive, subliminal way. So thank you all for reading, and please REVIEW, I was wondering if you all think I should stick to Vaughn's POV or switch back and forth like before. Thanks, I'll update Late January/Early February.**


End file.
